


The Warlock and the Unclaimed Omega

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: Shadowhunters Bingo 2020-2021 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Collars, Dark, Fluff, Flufftober, Fuck Or Die, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac Being an Asshole, Kidnapped Alec Lightwood, Knotting, M/M, Magic, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Public Claiming, Whumptober, Winged Alec Lightwood, alternative universe, bingo square: Fuck or Die, bingo square: Kidnapped, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: “I cannot guarantee it, look how pretty he is,” Jonathan told him as he moved his hand over Alec’ face, “The way I see it, warlock, he’s an unclaimed omega, maybe I should let my army of demons to play with him…”
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Shadowhunters Bingo 2020-2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956103
Comments: 5
Kudos: 145
Collections: Flufftober2020, SHBingo 20-21, Whumptober 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 - for Kidnapped square
> 
> Chapter 2 - for Fuck or Die square 
> 
> Shadowhunters Bingo – Kidnapping & Fuck or Die  
> Whump – Collars/Kidnapped (Day 2)  
> Fluff – Comfort (Day 2)

The omega lay in the dark of the loft, he could feel the wall shaking and the door burst open, as Jonathan and his army took him.

They gave him to Jonathan who looked at him with a smug face as he drew his dagger and with a fast move thrust it into the shadowhunter’s body. The omega did not even see the blow, only felt and smelt his own blood, it hurt him to even look at it.

“You have nothing to worry about, no one has claimed you, right?” Jonathan sneered at him and added, “Did the alpha keep you for playing around, since you are not marked yet? I see that you haven’t got any claim bite on your neck, are you his slave?”

Jonathan eyes were dark as the night, the omega tried to shield himself from him, but his hands were tied behind his back, he could feel a feather falling from his wing.

The omega nodded, not knowing what he wanted from him, he was afraid from the man in front of him, but he could not get away.

He did not even feel the collar that the man who hurt him, placed around his neck.

“Don’t worry about the blood, you’ll heal.” The man laughed at him with an evil sound as he held the chain and carried him away.

* * *

Someone dared enough to break into his loft, the wards were broken, and his omega was nowhere to be found.

There must have been someone that knew his wards and knew how to break them apart, there was no way that his wards could be broken, unless the shadowhunters did not kill Jonathan as they said they would. Did they?

There were only drops of blood and that terrifies him.

He knew that he should have claimed him, but it was never the right time, the right moment to do so.

He knew that he should have made the time and made the omega his number one priority, but now it seemed too late for that.

How dare someone kidnap his omega? No one was taking his omega and staying alive, he will make sure of that fact.

Magnus found himself correcting himself about _his_ omega, Alexander was not his omega yet, he did not claim him, and that was a mistake that will haunt him, with hope that no one will claim him before he had a chance to.

But first he needed to know, where was the omega located?

Hopefully, Jace, Alec’ parabatai will have more answers or know more about it.

“Jace, it’s Magnus,” Magnus called him, and then he added, “Do you know where is your parabatai?”

_“No, but I felt his pain earlier, and I could feel his fear too, I tried to see from his eyes, but there was only darkness around… what is going on, Magnus? Where is Alec?”_

“I don’t know, he is not in the loft, my door is broken, and there’s blood… someone took him.” Magnus replied.

_“I’ll put an APB out on him in the institute, hopefully someone will locate him before…” Jace told him, hoping to see his brother alive, but the odds were not looking good._

“Keep me updated, while I ask around, maybe the werewolves saw something.” Magnus told him and hanged up.

He looked around the apartment, figuring that there was something that the omega may have left behind, and he could trace him with his magic.

All he could find was a lone white feather lying beside the blood drops, he could not believe he missed it, maybe he stood on it, in a rash or panic, but he vowed to pay more attention to his surroundings, once he found the omega shadowhunter.

The High Warlock of Brooklyn traced the omega to Alicante, and he was not alone.

Alexander knelt in the middle of a circle, Jonathan held him with a chain in his hand, the collar on his neck was holding him tight, his hands were tied behind his back.

He could see Jace, amongst the others, they all looked like they are paralyzed, they could not move, only their eyes blinked, which got Jonathan to glance at him as he came through.

“Well, well, if it isn’t the alpha you kept telling me about?” Jonathan asked as he pulled the chain, Alec gasped for breath, his wings were still wide open, and his blood almost looked like it was painted over his pure white wings

Magnus could hear the weak moan that came from the omega who did not look at him, the area near the collar looked sore, the white wings were wide open, and the omega’ body was covered with blood and bruises.

“Don’t touch him!” Magnus’s magic appeared in his hands, ready to strike Jonathan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck or Die scene

“I cannot guarantee it, look how pretty he is,” Jonathan told him as he moved his hand over Alec’ face, “The way I see it, warlock, he’s an unclaimed omega, maybe I should let my army of demons to play with him…”

Alec gasped for breath as Jonathan yanked at the collar on his neck, which caused Magnus to lose his nerve as he mumbled, “Please, just don’t hurt him.”

“Why? What would you do? Use your magic, warlock? Your magic of no use in here?” Jonathan sneered at him.

“Yes, I can, I’m the High Warlock of Brooklyn, I’m also the prince of Edom.” Magnus told him and snapped his fingers, noticing that Jonathan army of demons vanished as soon he snapped them.

Jonathan was there alone, holding Alec, the shadowhunters who stood around them were still frozen in their places, watching and hearing everything.

Magnus saw the way that the omega lowered his head again, as much as he could with the collar which seemed to be causing him much pain, but he said nothing over the ordeal that Magnus saw him go through.

Jonathan held the omega hair in one hand, and in the other hand, he held a seraph sword above the collar.

“I still have the omega, and I want some entertainment.”

“What do you want?” Magnus asked, not wanting him to harm the omega.

“If you want him alive, you need to take him, right here and now, in front of everyone, if not, I will kill him right there, this is win-win for me anyway, warlock.” Jonathan sneered and laughed out loud; the echo of his voice bouncing all over the room.

Jonathan still held the sword, making sure it will leave a mark on his neck, the omega wings were not in his way, but he loved to leave his mark on them.

Magnus came closer, he could see Alec more clearly, he noticed how his body looked, painted black and blue with bruises, and with blood dripping from his open wounds, and his hands seemed to be tied behind his back, he noticed the blood on the white pure wings and he could feel tears leaving his eyes.

“At least, release his hands.” Magnus asked.

Jonathan released the omega hair and then released his hands, still holding the sword close to his neck, he muttered to him, “I’m watching you, omega, one wrong move, and you are dead.”

Magnus moved his hand over his body, and in one motion he was naked.

He never wished that his first time with the omega would be like that, he did not even smell of heat, his scent was nothing like heat, more like pain and blood.

Magnus would have preferred the quiet of the loft, alone with him, maybe even with some music added. But now, the omega will have to endure the pain and the heat in front the paralyzed shadowhunters that could not do anything and Jonathan who still would not let go of the chain, and with that sword at his neck, hurting the omega with even the slightest movement, the sword was sharp around the edges, he could see the hurt in the omega blue eyes, his whole body flinched at the touch of it.

Magnus knew he could use his magic if he had to, he did not wish the omega to be hurt in the process either by the feeling of humiliation as the shadowhunters watched them or by being forced into this like a show that Jonathan provided, he was determined to do what he could to ease the pain from him.

He noticed how the sword never left his neck, so this was the only option for him not to be hurt further, it was dreadful enough that he had that dreadful collar on his neck.

“Alec, look at me, everything is going to be all right, but you need to listen to my voice,” Magnus tried to catch the omega blue eyes for attention, he noticed how his movement was limited, and the sword and the collar were not helping the process, “Jonathan, you don’t need the sword, and I cannot take him like this.”

Jonathan removed the sword, letting it fall in the ground, as he took the chain that was tied to the collar and pulled on it, reminding the omega that he still held the power.

Magnus sighed in relief, at least another obstacle was removed, but the collar remained, he guessed that it was better than the sword leaving bloody marks on his neck.

“Are you all right, Alec?” Magnus asked, trying to catch the omega’ attention, his glassy blue eyes looked unfocused, “Alexander, are you feeling all right?”

“I’m… the heat already started…” Alec whispered a reply, feeling his cheeks grow hot.

Magnus helped the omega lay gently on the filthy ground, not wishing for him to get hurt more from the collar while Jonathan kept holding the chain, making sure that the wings will not cause pain, he used his magic for it, to let the wings float as if they were above the surface.

Magnus used his magic on the omega, not wishing him to feel pain when he will push in first, he did not want Jonathan to get his entertainment, sneering and laughing, no, the first thing that he will do, he will claim Alec, if the neck was not available, he will bite near his heart, later when he will bring him back to loft, he will add another bite in the neck.

“Breath, Alexander, breath.” Magnus told him, he pushed some magic inside his hole before he pushed inside and lay on the omega, his teeth almost contacting the omega paler skin.

Alec moaned weakly as he looked at the alpha, Alec was happy for the magic, it eased his muscles, and the alpha, he could see the sparkle in his eyes, the warlock mark that shone at him with love.

Alec was glad that the alpha was the one that taking him and not the demon eyes, Jonathan who kept torturing him for days with a threat that he or his demons will rape him, Alec sighed in relief, he was looking forward for the alpha bite, not knowing why the warlock waited so long for this moment.

Magnus thrust in and out, his teeth biting near the omega heart, “You are mine now, Alexander, you are claimed, my omega to devour.”

Magnus moved his hands, sparks from his magic were flying around the omega, healing him from the bruises as the wounds closed, but the omega was still looked pale to him, Magnus wondered if got Alec fed during his captivity, he guessed not, Jonathan not was that kind of heart.

He could feel his cock reach its climax as he knotted inside of his omega, his finger traced the bite, he heard Alexander moan and then something was wrong.

Alexander was not responsive, as the heat did not last for as long as it should have been, and Magnus noticed how light the omega was.

“Oh, look, your omega has fainted,” Jonathan sneered at him, “I guess that he was not what you expected.”

Magnus pulled himself gently from his omega and glared at Jonathan.

He waved his hands at himself and his omega, as cloths wrapped around their nakedness, but he kept the bite to be seen by everyone.

“Not that fast, warlock, yours or not, he is coming with me, he is my insurance card to get out of here alive.” Jonathan sneered at him.

Jonathan was flapping his black wings as he held the chain and the omega gasped for breath, his neck hurt him, and then the paralysis that kept the shadowhunters in place faded as he flew away.

“Release him!” Magnus called; he could feel the pain that his omega was suffering.

“As you wish.” Jonathan agreed, laughing as he did so, and then he released the chain and let the omega fell.

Magnus shouted as he saw his omega falling, he knew that Alexander did not have much power left in him, then his magic caught Alexander in the middle of falling as he guided him toward him and then he sighed in relief.

He used more magic to break the collar and release his omega from that dreadful thing. The collar certainly left a mark on his omega.

They both were tired.

Jace and the others hurried toward them, Jace sent strength toward the parabatai rune, and then he offered the warlock his shadowhunter energy.

Magnus nodded at him and he took his hand, feeling the power filling his body with more energy.

“Take your omega home, while we will try to relocate Jonathan, he hurt my brother.” Jace told the warlock as soon as he gained more energy.

“No, Jace, not alone, I want to join on the hunt, just let me know.” Magnus asked from the shadowhunter.

“Will do, now take him to your home, he will need his alpha once he will regain more energy.” Jace smiled at him.

Magnus opened a portal and took his omega with him.

As they walked though, Magnus led him to the bedroom and lay him on the bed.

Magnus covered them both with a blanket, kissed Alexander, folding the white wings in Alec’s back, he kissed his back, spooning Alec as his hands were touching the bite, he nipped him gently on his bruised neck.

Gathering their energy with sleep would help them both.

Alec enjoyed the warm body of his alpha, the comfort and the love as he woke up facing him.

“You are mine, my omega, my Alexander.” Magnus told him, spreading his kisses all over.

“Thank you, my alpha.” Alec said, and then he kissed his alpha, pushing him on his back as he climbed on him, his wings were spread wide open.

White and pure like his omega skin, and he was all his, his beautiful omega.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably update tomorrow the last part.


End file.
